


Eggnog, Alcohol, and Dances

by Icypolargirl78



Series: MCYT Advent Calendar [7]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Drunkness, Fluff, M/M, Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icypolargirl78/pseuds/Icypolargirl78
Summary: Wels gets dragged to a party. Luckily boyfriends make everything better!
Relationships: Wels/Jevin, various others mentioned - Relationship
Series: MCYT Advent Calendar [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036983
Kudos: 19
Collections: MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts 2020





	Eggnog, Alcohol, and Dances

**Author's Note:**

> Mmmh I don't see enough of this ship. So I'm desperate enough to write my own stuff for it. Slimeknight for the win.

Day Eight: Parties(Hermitcraft: Wels/Jevin)

Wels really didn’t want to come to this stupid party. But Hels was rather insistent that he come. He mentally cursed his twin for bringing him to a place filled to the brim with drunk college students and people making generally bad decisions. In fact the only reason he’d agreed to come was because he thought this was a Christmas party. He was sorely mistaken. To top off his bad night, Hels had ditched him to hang out with his two boyfriend and his girlfriend. 

The only festive thing Wels had found was spiked eggnog and he sure as hell wasn’t drinking that. For all he knew it was spiked with a rape drug and Wels had no plans on getting kidnapped. So far he’d passed Grian curled up on Mumbo’s lap, drunk to the point of nearly passing out. Tango had nearly set the kitchen on fire while Impulse tried to stop him and Zed cheered him on. 

He’d accidentally walked in on Bdubs and Doc in a heated make out session which was something he never wanted to see again. He loved his friends but he wished they’d keep that thing at their dorm room, not a random party. 

Currently he was sitting outside in the freezing cold hoping to any deity that Hels would magically appear and then he could go back to the dorms. 

“Not enjoying the party?” a male’s voice made Wels nearly jump out of his skin. He twisted around to see Jevin. Wels could’ve started crying. He was so happy to see a familiar face. His boyfriend looked mildly tipsy, his face flushed. Maybe from the cold or from the eggnog. 

“I hate parties. They’re full of people I don’t know and the only reason I’m here is because Hels dragged me along with him.” 

Jevin looked offended, “Hey you know me, and pretty well I might add.” 

Wels huffed, “You know what I mean Jev, they’re just so loud, plus someone spiked the drinks, so I can’t even enjoy those.” 

Jevin took a sip of his drink,” Don’t worry the drinks are safe, considering I spiked them.” 

“JEVIN!” Wels turned to his boyfriend and whacked him on the shoulder. It made a small indent in the white hoodie as Jevin’s body sank under the weight of Wels’ fist. “You shouldn’t do stuff like that.” 

Jevin sat down next to him and wrapped his arm around Wels’ shoulder. “Chill honey I’m sure nothing bad will happen.” Jevin leaned over and gave Wels a peck on the nose.

Kissing Jevin was an experience. Because the man was literally made out of slime he didn’t really have lips or skin. It was slimy but not in a bad way. Not like Wels was dating him for his kissing abilities. He groaned internally. He really wanted to go back to their shared dorm and cuddle, but no his dumb boyfriend just had to enjoy actually interacting with people. 

“I heard the music start up again wanna dance?” Jevin said in that voice that made Wels’ unable to say no. He silently cursed him for that. 

“Ugh fine, but only because you asked.” Wels yelped as Jevin scooped him up. “Jev put me the fuck down!”

“Nope,” He said, popping the p, “I’m gonna twirl you around like the princess that you are.”

“I’m a knight not a princess.” Wels protested. But in all honesty he liked the nickname. 

“You’re my princess.” Jevin gave him another kiss on the cheek. 

When they reached the main room the music was booming. Jevin set him back on the ground and the couple danced. Wels recognized the song as  _ Crazy Kids  _ by Kesha. For the few minutes that the song echoed throughout the room it seemed like it was only Jevin and Wels. It was magical if you ignored the crowd of people surrounding them and the stench of alcohol. 

Eventually Wels got tired and he vaguely remembered Jevin carrying them back to their dorm. In the morning after he could recall them cuddling in bed, drifting off to the stars in the sky. 

**Author's Note:**

> If the creators change opinions on this I'll delete my work.


End file.
